


Buffing it out

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Valve Oral (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Knockout had a long day, and Breakdown, as per usual, makes it better. In a way Knockout didn't see coming.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Movies, Transformers Fics





	Buffing it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission done for @drunklebee on tumblr, who requested i post this! Hope you guys like it! And id like to thank bee for the commission!

Breakdown knew that look on his face. Knockout was on the brink of tears. He was good at hiding his feelings around others, a decepticon trait he more or less perfected. But the second he shut the door to Breakdown's room, not even knocking first, that wall came tumbling down. He wiped his face with the back of his hand, only getting more upset upon seeing the scuffed paint. Breakdown didn't even need to ask what happened.

"You won't BELIEVE the day I've had, Breakdown. Knocked off a cliff from this morning's race, yelled at by Megatron, Arachnid DARED to scratch my surface, Starscream yelled at me while I fixed his fragging arm, and I've had not one, not three, but FIVE Vehicons come into my medbay because of this, oh primus what was it called?..."

He pinched the middle of his face, and his pede tapped rapidly on the floor in thought. Breakdown stood up from his spot on the berth, and picked up his rotary buffer kit, as well as Knockout's favorite wax. He knew just how to handle this. 

"PARKOUR. Yes that was it, these morons apparently keep hurting themselves with a thing called parkour. I have absolutely no clue what that even IS. Are they just smashing themselves into walls?"

"No clue, doc. You know how they are when they finally get free time."

Breakdown carefully guided Knockout to his corner of the room. With how often Knockout came over, he had his own spot. A chair, and a dresser with a large mirror, like those kinds reserved for performers backstage. Knockout was almost reluctant to sit down, with how much pent up feelings he was experiencing. 

"Yes, moronic and brainless. I swear Breakdown, if one more vehicon comes at me with a broken ANYTHING, I'm going to rip out his spark, and shove it up their-"

He immediately shut his mouth the second Breakdown's hands were on him. Breakdown had dug his servos into him, past the armor. Breakdown, the skilled bot he was, knew to dig his thumbs right into his virgin spot (aka the soft body parts under all the metal shielding. Terribly sensitive to the touch), and rub in slow, small circles. Breakdown chuckled as Knockout practically melted into his touch.

"Better?"

"Much."

There was a moment of silence between them as Breakdown practically made Knockout limp. Once Knockout's claws unfurled themselves from the arm rest, Breakdown opened the wax, and carefully applied it to the sides of his face, being mindful to not accidentally scuff him with his own metal. Once all the wax was applied, Breakdown clicked on the smallest buffer he had, and carefully started to work, running the buffer softly across his face.

"Imma turn you a little bit here."

He always seeked permission from Knockout before he touched him. He learned early on that Knockout was so prideful of his looks, that every touch needed consent. He carefully held onto his chin, turned it to face him, and traced his jaw line. So sharp, so bold. It fit the mech it belonged to. Breakdown put the buffer down once he was done, carefully letting go of Knockout's face, meeting his optics in the mirror.

"Not too bad?"

"As per usual, you're a wonder with a buffer, maestro."

"And as usual, you're a diva the absolute second you got a scratch on your paint. Let's work on your hands next."

Knockout gave Breakdown his hand, using his other to look distressed.

"Well I'm SORRY Breakdown! I'm just TOO pretty for all this stress, someone else HAS to suffer with me!"

"So that'd be my audials?"

Breakdown chuckled at Knockout's cross look, always loving how those ausial fins perked back. As sleek and stunning as Knockout was, he was equally as cute. His claws took almost seconds to finish, Breakdown having done it so many times it was practically a reflex. Knockout flexed his servos, judging his work. As if he was ever dissatisfied. 

"I'm gonna buff your shoulders now, is that okay?"

"Go on."

Breakdown rubbed more wax onto him, and took out one of the bigger buffers, carefully gliding them up and down his shoulder metal. The activity of buffing Knockout was usually a pretty silent affair, but there was something about Knockout's optics that were practically begging for comfort.

"Hey Knockout? You...seemed more upset than usual. You okay?"

"Ugh. Breakdown I just...I feel like I'm not appreciated here. I'm gorgeous, for one."

"And super smart."

"AND a wonderful medic."

"And someone who's SUPER important to us. To me."

"Street."

Breakdown peeled his hands away. Knockout used their safe word, and Breakdown always respected its use, even if it was for something as mundane as repainting him. This however, wasn't mundane to either of them. In the optics of other bots, this was nothing. But Breakdown knew better. Knockout was instilling trust into him. Knockout lifted his hand up, lightly clutching Breakdown's face in his claws, and pulled him closer to him. Knockout, in contrast to Breakdown, almost always touched and grabbed with no permission or warning.

"Breakdown. Did you just say I'm important to you?"

"Course you are doc. Surprised you even have to ask."

Knockout dwelled on his words for a moment, carefully stroking that big, strong jaw with his sharp claw, amused by the light purr coming from Breakdown's engine. Breakdown didn't know it, but he was the only mech in this entire ship-nay, the universe, that could come close to his own beauty. Knockout chuckled upon Breakdown gravitating towards him, naturally, before he halted him, lightly tapping his nose bridge. 

"Breakdown. Much as I love to watch you buff me in front of this mirror, do you mind if we take this to your berth? It'd be easier than me having to adjust myself constantly."

That was definitely new. Knockout had asserted himself to pretty much everything Breakdown owned, but his berth was never on that list. Course Breakdown wasn't one to refuse. He stepped back, and let Knockout get comfortable on top of his berth, sighing as he used the pillows to prop himself up. Knockout made a 'come here' motion with one of his claws, flashing him with that dazzling smirk of his.

"Well come now, don't keep me waiting, big boy~"

You think Breakdown would be used to such nicknames at this point. He really wasn't. With a slight gulp, he moved his tools from the dresser, to the berth. He was going to just stand there at his berth side, when Knockout cleared his vocal processor, and pointed to the berth.

"Breakdown, this is your own berth. I'm not kicking you out of it. Up here, now."

Breakdown took a klik to breathe, before getting up on the berth, with Knockout pointing to his unfinished headlights.

"Put those big servos to work."

Breakdown leaned over to the side, plucking the rotary buffer from his kit, and leaning over Knockout, carefully running the buffer over the wax that was left. Knockout moved against his touch, engine at a steady purr. Knockout always adored how Breakdown wasn't afraid to go over the same spot a few times over, just to keep him looking extra dazzling. One thing he COULD complain about, was that he was TOO good at it. Too quick, too efficient. It gave Knockout less time to really enjoy himself. Less excuses to spend time with him. Least, excuses that'd satisfy himself. Breakdown pulled away, clicking the buffer off.

"How's that?"

Knockout shook himself out of his inner qualms, looking at Breakdown's work. Shiny as always.

"Perfect."

"Good. You deserve to be as pretty as I know you are."

"...you know, Breakdown. You deserve something as well."

"I...I do?"

"Course big blue. I have it right here. Come get it."

Breakdown raised a brow, but hey, who was he to refuse a present? He leaned down, half expecting his gift to be just a close up of Knockout's features, and in a way, he was right. Knockout held Breakdown's face with both of his claws, and pressed his lips against his own. Breakdown had been kissed before, and done a fair bit of smooching himself, but this, right here, was something out of this universe. Breakdown felt weird, keeping his optics online, while Knockout's were offline, but he couldn't help himself. Knockout's features were so soft, so smooth and sleek, Breakdown was still in denial that this kiss was even happening. Before he could further it, really get a chance to take advantage of this gift, Knockout pulled away, and leaned back, furthering the distance between them. Knockout chuckled, knowing EXACTLY what he did to his poor partner. Did he care?

Not one little bit. Afterall, Breakdown had more work to do. Knockout tried not to look too satisfied as he propped his pedes on the others big, broad shoulders.

"Course you aren't done yet, big rig. My legs look horrid."

"I dunno, from this angle they don't look half bad."

Knockout got a chuckle from that, putting his hands behind his helm as Breakdown got started. It was odd, how such a big brute could be so careful, so smooth, so methodical with something so precious.

"You know, Breakdown, I'm surprised you're willing to comfort me."

"Why? I always do."

"Because...well, suffice to say, I don't return the favor. I just can't handle the whole comfort thing like you can. Mushy emotions aren't my forté. Especially after you got chewed up by big M just the other day."

"It's...nothin'. I messed up, and master deserves more from me. I deserved it."

Knockout raised a brow as Breakdown kept at his work, frowning now.

"Breakdown?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you...actually think you deserve to be chewed out like that?"

"Well yeah. I mean, I messed up, and the decepticons deserve much better."

Knockout kept his optics on him as he went over the little nook between his thigh and interface panel, trying not to squirm too much at such a sensitive spot.

"Would I deserve it, if I messed up like you did?"

"What? No! Never!"

For some reason, that made Breakdown drop the buffer, and hold his hands in his own. Knockout's audials stood up straight, and his optics focused.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that at ALL! Knockout you're too good to be treated like a grunt! No one should even TOUCH you without permission! I-"

Breakdown looked down at his hands, and immediately yanked them back, as if it stung.

"I-I'm sorry! I swear I didn't even!-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Knockout leaned forward, holding the back of his helm, and pressing his lips against his. This kiss wasn't as amused as it was previously. It was smooth, deep, like the most expensive high grade. It lasted as long as the first one did, yet there was one variable. The fact that Knockout didn't let go.

"Breakdown?"

"...yeah?"

"Would you like to show me how I SHOULD be treated?"

Breakdown nodded, slowly, and was about to lean in for a kiss, before Knockout snickered, turning his cheek to him.

"Ah ah ah, use your words like a big boy."

Breakdown knew Knockout was getting off to his own flustered face, but Breakdown was never one to tell Knockout no. He grumbled in embarrassment, before caving in.

"I...I want to show you how I think you should be treated."

"That's better. Go on big mech, treat me nice and proper~"

Breakdown gave a slight grunt of annoyance, before Knockout turned his helm back, finally letting Breakdown have his kiss. Third time was certainly the charm, as this kiss was mutually beneficial, with Knockout actually groaning into his lips. Was he expecting that? Not in the slightest. Nor was he expecting Knockout to look at him so fondly and softly as he scooted himself down, lightly pecking his chest. He hesitated. 

"Knockout?"

"Yes?"

"You're giving me permission to touch you, right?"

"If I didn't want you to touch me, your helm would be on the floor."

"I just want you to know your voice matters. If I mess up, just say the safeword, okay?"

"Only YOU would treat me like a dainty flower, Breakdown."

Knockout tried to look annoyed, but Breakdown saw that amused glimmer in his optic, and merely proceeded on. His servos were careful, running over his headlights, cascading down to his side vents. And to Knockout's delight, the kisses never stopped. It was as if every kiss was asking for permission before his hands followed. Knockout wasn't a virgin by any means (huge surprise, being the beacon of chastity he so was), but this was new, being treated like this. Knockout was cuffed, pinned, whipped, even spat on. But never comforted so sweetly. It was the most vanilla thing he's ever experienced, but for some reason, as Breakdown kissed him right above his interface array, Knockout felt his engine reach a steady purr in delight.

"I get to touch you here too, right?"

"I'm not gonna do anything to stop you, big bust. Consider me at your mercy."

Breakdown chuckled as he shifted down lower, lightly pecking the red panel. Upon Knockout not refusing him, Breakdown carefully clicked his valve open, and tried not to short circuit. Gray, with blinking biolights that tempted him like a moth to a flame. Breakdown carefully used his thumbs to part his folds, trying not to get carried away by the pink fluids that greeted him. Knockout was aroused. By HIM. Megatron praising him wouldn't feel half as good at this.

"Knockout? You're...gorgeous."

"Tell me something I don't know, wrecker."

Breakdown rolled his optics, and decided the only proper way to deal with his smugness was to practically swallow his valve, enveloping his folds in his mouth. The effect was immediate. Knockout's back arched slightly, and he took a sharp inhale. Big mouth meant an equally large glossa, and primus was he using it. Knockout held onto the back of his helm, practically smothering him in his folds.

"Mmm...you know, Breakdown, you look good like this. Think I'll keep you here until you get an aquatic alt mode."

He was about to chuckle, before he practically jumped, Breakdown harshly suckling on his red node.

"Oh that was DIRTY Breakdown."

And Knockout adored it. He adored Breakdown. Big, strong, careful, and apparently very, very hungry, from how he was practically slurping along his lips. Knockout was almost ashamed from how weak it left him, practically squirming and writhing into the sheets. He hadn't remembered his body work this hard to cool itself down in stellar cycles, and it was tantalizing, not just for Knockout. Knockout's helm was tossed back, so he couldn't see it, but Breakdown was staring up at him in pure admiration. So weak under him, it was like art. Knockout WAS art, and Breakdown felt almost selfish, being able to taste and savor him. That was when Knockout's claws gripped into his helm, and he overloaded, right into his lips.

And Breakdown had never tasted anything sweeter. He waited until Knockout let go of his helm, before peeling himself away, not surprised at the thick, pink fluid that stained his face, bust, and sheets. They made eye contact again, and Knockout let out a laugh.

"Pfft! Look at the STATE you're in!"

If only Knockout knew how HE was. Body soaked in steam and fluids, smirking wearily and looking at Breakdown in a way no one else ever has. Like he was important. 

"Primus sake, I know you're a wrecker, but I thought you'd at least have SOME manners. Such a mess. You really-"

"I'd mourn for you."

The words were out of his mouth before they were in his processor. Knockout's face went stiff, and his legs closed.

"You ...you what?"

A little thing to know about decepticons, was that they were fully aware of the high probability of their own deaths. It made many mechs refuse to show emotion or concern for a fellow decepticon. But, any creature with emotions felt love, and even the bad guys had emotions. It was why the practice of saying 'I'd mourn for you', was the equivalent of a marriage proposal. It was the highest honor a decepticon could've given another. And here Breakdown was, staring at him as if he was beauty incarnate, telling him he'd care about his death. There was a silence. Neither knew what to do. That was when Breakdown, as per usual, saved Knockout from having to do something he clearly didn't want to.

"You said tell you something you didn't know. Uh...there it is."

"I...I don't know what to say, Breakdown. I'm...not sure if I'm ready to say that. But...I do care for you. Tremendously."

"I'll take that."

While Knockout was a flirt, he was emotionally unavailable. Seriousness was NOT his forté. And Breakdown could take what he could get. Breakdown lifted himself up, and pulled a rag from his dresser, carefully cleaning himself, then Knockout, being mindful not to smear.

"Breakdown? You're already cleaning me? You...don't want something for you?"

"I...I can get something for me?"

"Well of course, Breakdown. I'm greedy, but I'm not cruel. What's something YOU want?"

Breakdown fumbled with his servos, before he finally indulged himself. He laid back, and pulled Knockout to his side, grinning as he clung him to his side, as if he was magnetized to his bust. 

"Really?"

"You said I could have something I wanted. This is what I want."

"Fine, fine, I'm true to my word."

Knockout rolled his optics as he saw the big, dumb smile on his face, and tried not to have his own, upon Breakdown cuddling the slag out of him. It didn't take very long for them to drift into recharge.

\-------------  
Knockout was up a few hours later. It was dark, silent, the room only lit up by the slight dimness of Breakdown's bio lights. Breakdown was still holding onto him as he snoozed along, and Knockout couldn't help but rest his chin on his bust, studying his face. So strong, firm, the blue making the orange absolutely pop. Breakdown was gorgeous, just as much as he was. Well, maybe slightly less, he WAS a stunning little race car. He lifted his hand up, carefully caressing his cheek. His partner, so big yet kind, so gruff yet beautiful. So viscous, yet so loving. Even in his slumber, he looked absolutely in love with Knockout. Primus, what had he gotten himself into? He honestly didn't know. But he knew one thing.

"I'd mourn for you, Breakdown."

And as he sighed, resting his head on Breakdown's chest, he meant it. If only he told Breakdown sooner. Afterall, they're in the middle of a war.

Who knows what'll happen?


End file.
